Breaking the Loneliness
by Alpha29King
Summary: A DiaXOC fic. Stuck on Christmas in his house with him, which is buried in snow after an avalanch and a blizzard. Rated T for swearing.


**Breaking the Loneliness**

**A/N**: _There are no Dia stories whatsoever. I made this DiaXOC story due to the fact that Dia is my favorite female character in Magical Melody. There's stories on the other female characters, but not Dia. The OC's name is Jethro. Ah, Young Love. Ain't it beautiful? It's more beautiful when fate brings two together due to an accident. I ain't no love expert, but…oh well._

_Enjoy!_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1-The Winter Melody

X-X-X-X-X-X

He walked in no hurry to get home. Jethro tightened his scarf around his neck. Today, the cold was unforgiving. It was still early in the morning. He was coming back from the neighboring town. What's the point of driving when Rose Town was an hour's walk away? With a new violin he'd just purchased in its case, he held the handle with one hand while his other held the single strap to his bag as it hung on his back. Jethro let out a sigh. 'Just twenty minutes more before I reach Flower Bud Village,' he thought as he continued long tread home, 'good thing I didn't go yesterday during Black Friday,' a chuckle left his smiling mouth.

He's been living in Flower Bud Village since late March. While staying in a one-star motel in Rose town, Jethro noticed an ad about land for sale in the town's newspaper, the 'Rose Town Herald.' When he bought the piece of land, there was two-story house already on it. Talk about lucky. Life in the village was okay. He had made new friend all over town. Even with all his friends, Jethro still felt lonely. The mayor had given him a blue feather in August. He didn't need it 'cause there was no special girl in his life. Jethro let out another sigh, 'I don't want to be alone anymore.' He stopped when a strong gust threatened to knock him down. When the wind dissipated, he kept on walking.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Dia was on the second floor of the sanitarium, sitting at her desk. She had just finished some paperwork when she sighed, 'ahh finished.' She pushed her chair back and stretched her limbs. As she's getting up, she picks up the papers on her desk and organizes them, while putting them in the file cabinet. When she's done, Dia picks her mug of hot cocoa and walks to the window. Though she hates the cold, the snow calms her soul. Dia sees a figure walking toward the village and pays little heed. Taking a sip from her cocoa, she hums in delight, 'God, that's good.' Grabbing the remote to her stereo from the end table next to the window, she turns it on and changes it to a station that only plays love songs. Closing her eyes, she hums to the rhythm of the smooth music. When the song ended, she opened her eyes and sees the figure already at the village gate. As it got closer, she sees the violin case it was carrying. When it got close enough, she noticed it was Jethro.

She noticed his dull sapphire-blue eyes. She remembered that Jethro spent his Thanksgiving alone. His only companion was his dog, Wolf. 'Why are you always alone?' as she thought this, she noticed her hand on the window, her heart was beating faster, and she was blushing. Dia took her hand off the window and placed it over her heart, 'Why am I always alone?' she thought. She saw him look up. Their eyes met. All she could do was give him a warm smile. He smiled back, but she knew it was an empty smile. Dia was on the verge of tears. She felt tears streaming down her face after trying to hold them back to no avail. The sound of the double-doors downstairs opening and closing broke her crying.

"Hello!" called a familiar voice in a happy tone, "Dia, where are you?"

"Up here Gina!" Dia answered her friend. She wiped her face with a sleeve as she heard her friend coming up the stairs. When Gina reached the top, she asked without turning to look at her, "so, how was your date with Alex last night?"

Gina blushed and without skipping a beat, "oh, it was wonderful Dia. He took me out to this fancy restaurant in Rose Town," the blue-haired girl answered as she walked up to her best friend, "When we came back, the doors to the Sanitarium were already locked. So we went to the clinic. He gave me a blue feather and proposed. Then we got really passionate and…" Gina stopped when she noticed the sad look on Dia's face, "have you been crying?"

Keeping her gaze on the slow walking Jethro, she replied, "…No…"

Gina noticed what Dia was gazing at. She smiled and hugged Dia, "Oh my god, you're in love Jethro." The black-haired girl realized her pigtailed friend was right and she didn't deny it. Gina continued congratulating Dia, "I'm so happy for you. So what made you fall for him?"

"I think it's his need to not be lonely anymore," she saddened again, "I want to bring life back to his dead, blue eyes full of loneliness and…oh no," Dia stopped before she was done speaking. She turned from the window and ran downstairs. Gina wondered what happened and turned to look out the window. She noticed her friend's crush had collapsed in the snow. Without grabbing her coat, Dia went outside and ran to Jethro's side. 'Please be okay?' she prayed.

When Dia reached Jethro, she got on her knees and turned him over. She then noticed that his face was red. Placing her hand on his cheek and felt it burning up. Jethro had a cold and a fever. Lucky for her, he wasn't unconscious. She helped him to his feet and walked him to the Sanitarium. Once inside, she took him upstairs and placed him on the bed closest to her room. As soon as she knew that Jethro safely under the covers, she went to get some medicine. After getting the right medicine and putting the bottle in her pocket, Dia also got a bowl of cold water and small towels. She went back to Jethro's side, setting the bowl on the end table next to the bed. The girl brought a chair to the side of the bed, taking the medicine out of her pocket and opened it. Gently lifting the boy's head, she coerced him to drink the medicine from the bottle. Once he did, she placed his head back on the pillow. Then she dipped a towel in the bowl, folded it, and placed it on Jethro's head. Dia got an idea and blushed, before leaning down to his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips, then she whispered, "Oh Jethro, please be okay." And with that, she went to investigate her love's belongings. She didn't want to invade his privacy, but curiosity got the best ho her.

Picking up his bag and violin case, she walked back to her desk. Once sitting on her chair, she opened the bag and spilled its contents on to the desk's surface. The only things in it were a small sack of dry dog food, a few groceries, a gift-wrapped box, a letter, a 50-set of Christmas lights, a keychain with three keys, and a wallet. She grabbed the dog food and placed it on the floor next to her desk.

"Oh, what are you doing Dia?" a voice startled her and almost made her jump out of her chair. She looked up and saw Gina, her hands on her waist and tapping her foot.

All Dia could do was give her friend a wry smile, "I guess curiosity go the best me." She then noticed Alex was standing next to Gina. He had raised a brow over the situation before chuckling. "Hello Alex," she embarrassedly said.

Alex nodded his head, "Morning Dia."

"I guess Gina told you about Jethro, huh," He nodded in response. She sighed and looked in the direction of Jethro's bed. "He's okay for now. He only has a fever and a cold," she told them, "I just gave him some medicine. I just hope that his cold doesn't turn to pneumonia."

"I'll go check him just to make sure," Alex walked to Jethro's side and did the usual things a doctor did. When he was finished, he went back to the girls and told them, "its okay. He won't get pneumonia."

Dia felt relived to hear that. She grabbed Jethro's keys and flung them to Alex, "could you two go check on his dog. If you want, bring him here." They nodded and left.

After they were gone, she went back to the objects on her desk. Upon grabbing his wallet, she opens it. Inside were only money, a driver's license, and a few pictures. She looked at one of the photos. In it, there was a family of three sitting on a fence. The man on the left had medium brown hair, green eyes, and a big smile on his face. The woman on the right wore a green ankle-length dress with an apron hanging from the waist. She had blue eyes, waist long brown hair, an orange bandana over her head, and shy smile on her face. The boy on her lap that looked to be about five-years-old of age. He was wearing a green hoodie with a yellow stripe and light-blue jeans. His eyes were a sapphire-blue and his hair was a light brown, combed back with precision. Not a single hair was out-of place. He had a big toothy grin on his face. He was doing a peace sign with his right hand. There were cattle in the pasture behind them, a small pointy-eared brown dog at their feet and a fluffy black cat on the fence next to the man.

Dia realized she was holding in a breath and let it out in a loud sigh. 'That must be his family,' she thought as she closed the wallet, 'Jethro looked so cute as a child."

Not wanting to invade his privacy any deeper, she took the box and letter to the end table next to Jethro's bed. Dia put the wallet and groceries back in the bag and place the bag on the floor next to the dog food, keeping the violin case on her desk. She goes back to Jethro and changes the towel on his forehead. Sitting on the chair, she lifts a hand and gently caresses his cooling cheek. She then goes, gets a book, returns to the chair next to the boy, and starts reading silently to pass the time.

Thirty minutes later, the sound of the doors downstairs opening breaks her away from her book. The newly engaged couple walked up to the second floor. By then, Dia has gone back to reading. She then stops and looks up to see Alex holding Wolf, a seven-month-old puppy, then places him on Jethro's bed. Gina places two bowls on the floor next to the bed.

"So, anything new with Jethro?" Alex turned to face Dia.

Dia only shook her head and went to fill one of Wolf's bowls with water. Then, she grabbed the sack of dog food from her desk's side and opened it. And she filled the other bowl with it. Even though she's afraid of dogs, she does this for the only constant companion of the young man she fell in love with. Gina knew of Dia's fear, but all she could do was smile at her friend. After finishing, Dia turned to Alex and Gina, "at least his fever has gone do…"

Dia was in interrupted by laughter. The three doctors whirled around to see Jethro smiling while Wolf licked his face. He then suddenly sprung to sit up, "All right all right, I'm up I'm up." After rubbing his eyes, he looked down to his dog on his lap and picked him up by the loose skin, bringing the dog to eye level. Jethro scowled at him, "You know you're not supposed to do that, right?" The puppy only wagged his tail. Jethro could only smile, put him back on his lap, and pet him, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you."

Jethro then looked up and noticed the doctors. Dia blushed when he looked into her eyes and hid behind Gina. Realizing he was in the Sanitarium, Jethro tried getting out of the bed. Dia saw this and ran to him and pushed him, forcing Jethro to lie down. While pushing him down, her foot slipped causing Dia to fall on top of Jethro. Wolf sensed the incoming accident and jumped off the bed right before impact. During her slip, both Jethro and Dia closed their eyes. After impact, Dia opened her eyes and saw that she was kissing him. His eyes were still closed. Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and held her there. She didn't resist. Upon seeing this, Gina and Alex left the two and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Wolf followed them voluntarily. When Dia gasped to breath, Jethro took this chance to move his tongue into her mouth to French kiss Dia. At this, she pushed away, breaking Jethro's embrace around her waist. Then, Dia got off the bed. As she walked away, she blushed and poked her index fingers together.

"You're sick, so you better rest," Dia looked over her shoulder, "If you want, I'll get some breakfast."

Jethro nodded at her offer. Dia went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Without paying any attention to Gina and Alex, she made a hearty breakfast that included eggs, cheese, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, and coffee. She didn't notice two things: A.) that she had filled two cups with coffee and B.) that the breakfast she made was for two. She put everything on a tray and carried it upstairs. When she reached Jethro, she places the tray on his legs. The first thing he noticed were the two platters and coffee cups.

Jethro looked up at Dia, "there are two."

Dia looked down to see what he meant and saw the two of everything. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to come up with an excuse, "um…um…I-I…haven't had my breakfast yet."

Though doubtful, Jethro nodded, "ok."

There was silence as they ate until Dia broke it.

"What were you doing out there that early?" Dia asked in a worried tone.

Jethro gave the only truthful answer he had, "I went shopping."

"At seven in the morning!" Dia exclaimed.

"Actually, I left at 4:30," he explained, "there was an item I had had to get before some hectic shoppers filled the store."

"The violin?" she asked, knowing she was right.

He nodded before taking the first sip from his coffee. He noticed the gift-wrapped box and the letters on the end table next to him and in a confused tone, he asked, "what are these doing out of my bag?"

"They spilled out when you collapsed outside," she lied, then wondered, "what's in the box Jethro?"

Jethro hesitated before replying, "my Christmas present from my parents." He slowly opened it. It was his teddy bear from his childhood, still in perfect condition. Then he grabbed the letter and turned it over in his hands a few times.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Dia asked him.

He shook his head, "I already know what it says. Its from my dad and its always the same thing."

"That is…?" she wanted to know.

"You don't want to know," was his only reply.

"So, you play the violin?"

He was going to answer when Gina came upstairs with Wolf in tow.

"Hey Dia," Gina called her friend.

"Yes?"

"Alex and I are going to break the news to the village that we're engaged. So, can you keep an eye on the place?"

Dia nodded and with that, Gina left along side Alex.

For most of the day, Jethro and Dia talked a bit and relaxed. One of the topics they talked about was their childhood lives. They weren't really surprised at how different their lives were. It was a bit after five in the afternoon when Jethro was released from the Sanitarium. He walked back to his house while Wolf waddled right behind him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Two Weeks Later…

It was past 6:30 pm as Dia walked to Jethro's house. She was taking him a home cooked meal she made. When she reached his house, she knocked on the door and waited for it to open. While waiting, Dia hear a soft melody. The melody was smooth, calming and beautiful. It was coming from the cliff behind Jethro's house. She decided to find out what it was and who it was, since there was no answer at the door. Dia took the path near Ronaldo's orchard to the top of the cliffs.

When Dia got close enough, she saw who was playing the melody. It was Jethro. He was standing on a boulder playing his violin under the moonlight. She hid behind a tree and spied on him. She felt ridiculous doing this. The melody was gentle, soothing, and beautiful. It cut through the winter night smoothly. She didn't even notice that she was dancing to it. Jethro played it with his eyes closed.

As he was ready to finish the song, Jethro opened his eyes and noticed Dia twirling around the snow to the rhythm of the tune. While still playing, he got off the boulder and walked over to Dia. He stopped by the tree and continued playing his violin until the melody was over. As the tune slowed, so did Dia. Jethro ended the melody with a slow, smooth pull of the bow across the strings.

When Dia opened her eyes, she saw Jethro leaning against the tree. She blushed a very deep red. Jethro knew she was embarrassed.

Jethro asked bluntly, "What are you doing here Dia?"

"It was beautiful," she replied, "What's it called?"

"Its called 'The Winter Melody' FYI," he said, "and you still haven't answered my question."

Embarrassed, she handed him the plastic container and answered, "I brought you a warm meal, but I guess it got cold."

As he reached for the container, a strong gale of wind hit them. It was a blizzard. Jethro ran back to the boulder and grabbed the violin case. After placing the instrument in it and picking it up by the handle, he walked back to Dia.

"It's a blizzard," he said, grabbing Dia's hand, "you won't be able to go back to the Sanitarium tonight."

Dia was confused about his statement, "How do you know?"

"I've been through my share of blizzard," he stated, "since my place is close, you might as well stay with me for the night."

Dia first blushed, then nodded. Jethro led her back to his house through the blinding blizzard. It took them three minutes. He opened the front door and they went in. They were greeted by a happy Wolf.

"You can take the bed upstairs," he offered, "I'll take the sofa down here."

Dia shook her head, "I can't take bed, it's your house."

"You're my guest, plus my parents raised me to be gentleman," Jethro assured her before asking, "So, what'd you make for me?"

"Its Chicken Parmesan."

"Well then, we'll share"

Dia could only nod. They ate while having a nice conversation. After they were done, Jethro brought out a tray holding two slices of blueberry cheesecake, two crystal wineglasses, and bottle of red wine. He uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses halfway up. Even though they weren't drinkers, they drank the wine. After dinner, Dia helped Jethro do the dishes. When they were done, Jethro took Dia upstairs and gave her a tour of the upstairs part of his home. Jethro grabbed some blankets from the closet and placed them on the bed. As soon as Dia got into bed, he grabbed some more blankets, walked out into the hallway and went downstairs. He laid down on the sofa and spread the blankets over himself before falling asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:** _Oh man, they're going to wake up to a surprise they never expected. If don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I got another one coming._

_Coming Next: Chapter 2-Stuck_

'**TIL NEXT TIME, MAGGOTS! {^o^}**


End file.
